Des mots sur le papier
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Gibbs couche ses amours, sa vie sur le papier...


Des mots sur le papier…

Juste un petit one shot écrit au milieu de la nuit alors que j'en avais marre d'une grosse fic sur laquelle je bosse…

Plus je les observe plus je les devine, un geste tendre volé au détour d'un mouvement, un regard complice échangé, une boutade cachant un double sens envoyé dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Je les envie, je le leur reproche. Ont-ils le droit d'être heureux alors que je ne le suis pas ? Bien sûr qu'ils en ont le droit même si cela est un jeu dangereux, Tony a toujours aimé prendre des risques mais en amour s'était bien la première fois, mais en même temps Ziva l'avait choisi et il avait fini par l'aimer. Ziva n'était pas n'importe qui, son fort caractère, son tempérament de feu, ont fait que je l'ai pris sous mon aile, j'ai confiance en elle, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ils sont heureux ensemble, je ne peux pas leur reprocher, et pourtant… J'ai perdu tellement d'êtres chers à mon cœur, que je ne sais plus si je serais capable de ne plus souffrir. Ils sont si nombreux…

Shannon, Kelly, ma famille… Shannon tu étais mon âme sœur et je n'ai pas su te protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire, non évidemment j'étais au combat ! J'ai pensé que mon pays prendrait soin de ma famille mais tu es morte ! Tu m'as tellement donné… Tu nous a donné Kelly… Mon cœur s'était tellement emplie de joie, de projet et d'orgueil quand je l'ai vu pour la première. Elle était si belle… Le plus beau bébé du monde. Ton regard était si doux, si plein d'amour, Shannon j'aurais pu m'y perdre définitivement. Et il vous a arraché à moi… Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que le traquer ??? Mais quelque chose était mort en moi.

Après ça j'ai traversé le désert de ma vie, me consacrant à mon travail… Oh je me suis bien marié trois fois, je les ai aimé mais j'aimais comme je t'ai aimé toi Shannon. Elles m'ont permis de vivre, la douleur des disputes des bagarres, leurs larmes me prouvaient que je pouvais avoir mal que j'étais en vie. Mais pourquoi vivre si on est incapable d'en avoir se ne serais-ce que le moindre bienfait ?

Et il y a eu Jenny… Quelle tentation, elle était si belle, j'étais son mentor et j'ai pas résister, je l'ai aimé, nous nous somme aimé, enfin j'ose à le croire mais je ne me suis pas donné corps et âme dans notre relation. Pourquoi ? Tu travaillais avec moi. Et à la moindre occasion, au premier prétexte je t'ai repoussé, pour t'éloigner de moi, malgré le faite que je t'aimais vraiment.

Puis un jour, un ange est entré dans ma vie. Je suis sûr que tu l'as envoyé pour moi, Shannon et pourtant cette fois encore je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance…. Kate… Ma Kate… Tu es entré dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon… Tu as tout changé… Mais au lieu de t'aimer, je t'ai offert un poste, choix désastreux qui sur l'instant semblait le meilleur. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça au lieu de simplement t'inviter à dîner ??? Tout simplement parce que j'avais peur. J'ai croisé ton regard et ce que j'ai ressenti m'a fait cruellement peur. J'avais déjà tant perdu, je savais que si je m'attachais à toi j'en souffrirais, nous étions tellement différent… Tu avais D.ieu et ton église, moi j'avais plus d'espoir et une seule religion : mon travail. J'ai trouvé toutes les excuses pour ne pas te faire des avances, ton age, le faite que je t'avais engagé… Je me souviens encore de cette fois où tu m'as avoué que je ne méritais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi ! Tu avais raison, j'ai toujours été un sale égoïste. D'avoir peur de t'aimer à détruit ta vie, au propre comme au figuré. Une balle dans la tête, tu es morte sous mes yeux et j'ai senti ce qui restait encore de mon cœur se briser en des millions de morceaux.

Mon D.ieu une part de moi t 'en veux Ziva, il était ton frère et pourtant je n'ai pas le droit de te le reprocher. Toi même à subis une grande perte… Perdre un membre de sa famille est tellement cruelle alors l'abattre de ses propres mains pour sauver un étranger je n'ose l'imaginer. Tu m'as sauver la vie, pourtant pendant quelques instants quand il avait son arme en direction de ma tête, je voulais qu'il tire, j'espérais qu'il tire. Je voulais vraiment en finir, cesser de me raccrocher à cette vie qui ne m'a fait que me prendre les êtres que j'ai aimé à en mourir. A-t-on le droit de souffrir ainsi sans répit ? Apparemment oui. Le destin est cruel et pourtant je l'ai suivis sur la route de la douleur.

Aujourd'hui une autre femme a croisé, cette dois j'ai décidé de m'accorder une chance avec elle, Hollis. Tu doutes tellement de notre relation, tu connais quelques brides de mon passé et il te fait souffrir. Je sais que tu as peur des secrets que renferme mon passé mais je te promet d'essayer de reconstituer quelques morceaux de mon cœur pour être capable de t'aimer comme tu le mérites vraiment. Tu es une femme extraordinaire, belle, intelligente avec un caractère bien trempé et pourtant une grande douceur se cache derrière se masque de femme forte. Oui je te promet Hollis d'essayer, non pas « essayer », réussir à t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Je vais ranger mes peurs au placard, m'ouvrir, mais laisse moi du temps. Difficile d'être heureux du jour au lendemain après avoir tant cacher les miettes de son cœur derrière un mur de pierre froid.

Des mots sur du papier pour exorciser le passé, des mots sur le papier pour pouvoir avancer. Une feuille de papier dans le feu pour sceller des promesses…

**FIN**


End file.
